The Wormhole
by Wildpool117
Summary: My first FanFic, constructive criticism is welcomed! After a weird wave, Kathryn and Chakotay show their true feelings... Rated M for language, sexual scenes, etc.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or it's characters. they are all property of Paramount. Now, onwards to the story...

Captain Kathryn Janeway walked into her quarters groaning, 5 years in the Delta Quadrant had stressed her out almost beyond repair. She picked up her PADD and scrolled through her favorite 'stories'. There was one for almost every bridge officer, including Tuvok. Kathryn chose her favorite, the one about Chakotay and her. She couldn't go to the Holodeck due to fear of being caught, or the ship being in danger in the middle of a simulation. She sighed, her hands sliding down her pants between her thighs and she gasped as she began to rub. Kathryn moaned and groaned as she read, thankful no one could hear their beloved Captain. Barely through the first half of her story, her first orgasm came, sending waves of pleasure through her body. The Captain's back arched as she came, moaning at the top of her lungs. As she recovered from her orgasm, Kathryn thought of what it would be like with the real Chakotay, how big his cock would be... Kathryn sighed, 'If only I was a Betazoid I could tell if he felt the same about me,' she thought to herself. As she began to rub and finger herself, Kathryn read on through the night, orgasming multiple more time before finally falling asleep.

Captain Janeway walked onto the bridge, she looked at Chakotay and had to struggle not to think about last night, and what she would do to him... or what he coul- Janeway focused on what was currently happening.

"Captain, we just found what appears to be a wormhole." Tuvok said, raising his eyebrows.

The Captain sighed, another day, another anomaly.

"Any idea where it leads?" She asked.

"From what we can tell, and the probe we sent in, it leads to the Alpha Quadrant, the planet Vulcan, to be precise." Replied Tuvok.

"Well," Kathryn looked at Chakotay, who nodded, "Let's wing it, take us in."

Tom Paris nodded, punching in some commands as the Intrepid class Starship Voyager moved toward the anomaly. As they entered, a huge blue wave screamed through the entire ship as matter seemed to bend and change shape before snapping back into place. The Captain fell to the floor, her head pounding and feeling like it was going to explode.

"Captain," Tuvok said, slowly walking over to her, "Are you alright?" He asked, with his vulcan tone.

"Fine, fine, I just," Kathryn paused, standing up. "I think I need to check into sickbay." She finished.

The turbolift doors hissed open as Captain of the Starship Voyager walked off the bridge.

"Well, there is no explanation for it, but you have the common headache." The Doctor said, putting down the medical tricorder.

"Why is there no explanation?" Kathryn asked.

"Well, seeing as almost no one has gotten the common headache in centuries," The EMH loaded a Hypospray, "It is strange." The Doctor pushed the Hypospray into Kathryn's neck, a small hiss sounded as the liquid inside was inserted into her blood stream. "You should feel better pretty soon."

Kathryn nodded her thanks and left towards her quarters.

Kathryn walked into her quarters, already picking up her PADD. She scrolled to the same story from the night before and stuck her hand down her pants. She groaned as she began to finger herself slowly. Kathryn slid up her shirt, revealing her breasts as she massaged them. The PADD Was perched atop Kathryn's now bent legs. Just as Kathryn orgasmed hard, the doors hissed open revealing to Chakotay a half naked Captain.

His mouth gaped open, "Captain, if this is a bad time then-"

Kathryn cut him off, "Chakotay, I don't care how you feel but get the fuck over here and put your cock in me!" She said, pulling her pants off and spreading her legs open.

Chakotay's pants fell to the floor, stepping over them he said, "Gladly!" and approached the bed.

Kathryn slid off the bed onto her knees as Chakotay stuck his tool in her face. "My god this is big!" She said before licking the tip. She started by sucking on the tip a little before taking half of it into her mouth. After a moment, Kathryn started deepthroating it, her throat bulging halfway down. Chakotay groaned, getting close to his orgasm. Kathryn released his cock, jerking him off. Chakotay came, spraying his hot semen all over her face. Kathryn climbed back onto the bed, spreading her legs once more. Chakotay followed her, positioning his huge cock in front of her wet cunt. He entered her, slowly at first, then building up speed. He fucked her as fast as he could, listening to her loud moans only turned him on more. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" She yelled, rubbing her clit to orgasm once more. Chakotay pumped faster, fucking her as hard as he could. He started to grunt as he got closer to orgasm again, Kathryn still moaning while rubbing her clit. Chakotay pummelled her pussy as she came again, forcing the cum right out of his balls. As Chakotay pummelled Kathryn's cunt, his cum sprayed out the side beside his cock. He sat back, the pool of semen on the bed. Cum started to drip out of Kathryn's panting body.

"That's a mighty fine Creampie!" He exclaimed, crouching beside Kathryn's pussy. She only panted. As Chakotay started to lick, Kathryn started to finger herself, only moaning louder. He started to lap at her clit, his salty semen spread all over Kathryn's wet cunt. As she fingered herself faster and faster, she got wetter and wetter. Chakotay was jerking himself off as he licked Kathryn's pussy, and just before he came he stood on his knees. His cum sprayed all over her stomach. Kathryn came at the same time, "OH FUUUUUUUUUUCK YES!" She yelled, fingering herself. She panted as Chakotay lay on her breasts.

"Captain," Tuvok's voice arrived from the comm badge on the table next to them, "It seems that wierd 'wave' made everyone on the ship express feelings. Even I showed feeling." He said reluctantly.

"Do you really feel this way?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, I do!" Chakotay repied.

"Shall we do this again another time?" The Captain questioned.

"Yes I believe we shall." Chakotay answered, smiling up at her.

THE END.

Author's note: This is my first story so it's not perfect, far from infact. Constructive critisism is welcomed so feel free! :D Thanks!


End file.
